


Watch your language princess

by marmar213



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Language!, You're his princess, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmar213/pseuds/marmar213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your evening began as cuddling, then Chris holds you tighter, making you aroused - this leads to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch your language princess

**Author's Note:**

> This story started out as an idea that popped into my head that I had to write.

You and Chris are cuddling up in bed just watching t.v.. At one point, he squeezes you tighter, bringing you closer to him. You can't help, but be turned on. You ignore your arousal for a few minutes as Chris seems to be enjoying the movie, but having him hold you from behind in his strong arms proves to be too much when he latches left leg over yours in order to bring you even closer to him. This man makes you feel so loved. You moan a little. The sound isn't lost on him. He waits to see if you'll act on your wonton needs. You whisper out a question, "Hhmm, daddy?"

"What is it my princess?"

"I need you..."

"Use your words princess. Daddy does not know what his little kitten wants if she doesn't tell him what she's looking for." His hands make his way down to your hips and pulls up your silk nightgown and he rubs your hip a bit."

"I want your dick...in me, pounding me. I want to give myself to you." You grind into him, feeling him harden. He moans. He moves his hand to your thigh to lift your leg to allow better access to your core to see how aroused you were. You were wet, but not that wet. He parts your folds with his thick fingers and rubs your clit with his index finger to make you more aroused. You moan. You breathlessly mewl out, "Motherfucker, so fucking good. Just like that daaaaaddy."

He removes his hand from your clit and smacks your ass. He growls in your ear, "What did daddy tell you about your language."

You grind up on him and rub your legs together to make for the loss of friction and to further your arousal. "Daddy, princess needs you now! I want your big, hard dick in me."

He smacks your ass again a couple of times, "Such an insolent girl."

He goes back to rubbing your clit. He wets two of his fingers with your wetness and enters them into you. You work your hips to match his thrusts. "Your fingers feel so good Chris, more, please."

He kisses your neck and fingers you a little rougher, "Much better princess, much better."

Chris becomes more harder and feels you are ready to have a go at it. He commands you on all fours on the edge of bed. If his princess wanted a good pounding, a good pounding she was going to get. He loved the role playing, it allowed him to let out both his dominant and sweet sides in one shot. In one drunken night, you guys ended up talking about fetishes and the DD/LG dynamics came up. He ended up looking up information on it after you passed out in his arms. 

He puts his cock at your entrance, initially teasing your slit with it. The first thrust was slow to allow you just the slightest amount of acclimation to the intrusion. He then grabs your hips tightly and starts fucking you harder. You both grunt and moan at the pleasure of each other's bodies. He smacks your ass a few times, causing you to yelp at the sting. "Oh, daddy, just like that, just like that. You feel so freaking good."

"Such a good princess, taking my dick all the way into you." He thrusts harder and faster feeling his orgasm build. He feels your walls clenching around his dick. He knows your close as you frantically fuck back. He noticed you do this when you were close. He pulls on your hair, knowing it would drive you wild and urge your orgasm on. "Be a good princess and cum on daddy's dick."

You breathing becomes erratic and you slow your pace a little. Your thrusts back at him become less intense as before signaling your orgasm is slowing down. He slows down a little and turns you around so that you are on your back. He brings you closer to the edge of the bed and enters you again. He tells you "Be a good girl and milk daddy's dick so he can cum in you."

You take him in and slowly undulate your hips around his cock. You look up at him with lust filed eyes and ask, "Daddy likes the way I milk his cock?"  
He throws his head back and rasply lets out, "God yes, you know what you do to me."

You take your time letting your pussy dance around his dick. He takes his big hands and places them on your waist and fucks you hard and ejaculates deep in your womb. He stays in you a few moments, just relishing his post orgasmic bliss. He finally pulls out and you both lie back in bed and cuddle facing each other this time, completely forgetting about the tv in the background. Chris' hand rests on your ass, squeezing from time to time and you mindlessly rub his bicep with your hand. You look up at him and tell him, "I love you."

"Love you, too." A commercial comes on and the music for it is a little loud. You recognize the song as one of your favorites. You bop along to it and sing the lyrics. Chris chuckles at your antics and grabs your left boob. "You're such a nut."

"But I'm your nut and you love it." You both laugh together. Chris leans to kiss you, after that you guys return to cuddling and slowly fade into slumber.


End file.
